Ashton Lincoln
]] '''Ashton Gassman ' is a recurring character in Rabbids Invasion. Later we found out she is the wife of Mr. Gassman and mother of Alice Gassman and Junior Gassman. Bio Ashton is an irritable enemy of the Rabbids. She is a frequent target of their antics. Many episodes end with the Rabbids seriously injuring her or stealing her possessions, but she always appears unharmed in the next one. She appears the most out of the human characters. Ashton's basic outfit is a white tank top, a pair of blue jeans and purple shoes. She has also worn a wedding dress (Until Rabbids Do You Part), a bikini (Ring! Bwaaah!), and a pink dress (Get in Line, Rabbids!). Every single one of her outfits has shoulder straps. Appearances Ashton's silhouette appears in the Rabbids Invasion theme song and in the end credits. Ashton made her first appearance in Rabbids Say Cheese when she's at the photo booth in the mall having her pictures are done. She makes three brief appearances in Rabbid Market when her legs were seen in the mall and the store as one of the shoppers when the Rabbids cause a ruckus. In the end, she was last last seen watching a Rabbid dancing with the pepper juice costume on after a bit of giggling. In Elevatorus Rabbidinus, Ashton makes her second appearance when she's talking to her friend on the second floor of the mall until Professor Barranco 3 and his Rabbids made a run with the shopping cart leaving her and the other shoppers terrified. She makes a brief appearance in Rabbids Against the Machine, as one of the shoppers in the mall. In Ring! Bwaaah!, she's at the park sitting on a bench having a conversation with someone on her smartphone. Meanwhile, a group of Rabbids appeared behind the bench and spotted Ashton with her phone. They ran over to her and quickly interrupted the conversation permanently forcing her to move elsewhere leaving her phone behind on the bench. In Keypad Rabbids, Ashton made a brief cameo appearance in the beginning of the episode when she's walking down the left side of the apartment building. In Never Refreeze a Rabbid, Ashton appears in the beginning of the episode as she walks with her shopping cart down the store isle. She appears again when she makes a turn down the isle until she bumps into a Rabbid who's looking for help in a cute charming way. The Rabbid tries to speak to Ashton but she couldn't understand his language and tries to think for a moment until he when back to his normal Rabbid talking. Now that Ashton was astonished by him, she says "awkward" as she moves quickly away from him to somewhere else. In Wake Up, Rabbids!, She made a brief appearance in the end as a cashier in the store of the mall. In R.C. Rabbid, Ashton appears in the midst of the episode, where Stacy, herself and Grace were scared out of the bathroom by a remote controlled R.C. car. Unknowingly operated by a Rabbid who played the controller around as a wheeler. She and the girls mistaken the toy car as a rat as they flee in panic. She appears again in the end of the episode, exiting the store with her shopping cart of products. She didn't paid much attention to the Rabbid being controlled by Rabbid Cop. In Get in Line, Rabbids!, Ashton appears briefly in the episode's beginning as a shopper in the mall. She watched the Rabbid getting the sticker off himself while passing by. In Super Rabbid, Ashton appears in the beginning of the episode, where Professor Barranco 3 and his friends turn the corner of the city streets behind her as they come across a sleeping Bob The Dog. She reappears the second time walking along the sidewalk where the Rabbids are just picking up the comic book. Ashton inadvertently kicked the two of them in front of her way as she was passing through unnoticed. In Dueling Rabbids, Ashton appears at the park bench in the beginning of the episode as a spectator of the Rabbids Duel. She finds it very interesting when the third Rabbid wants to be in the battle too. Ashton saw Rabbid #3 brought out a long lumber piece from the trash as it was held uncontrollably in attempt to attack his friends. But it ended accidentally by getting the lumber stuck in the bench. Ashton watched the two Rabbid duelers left the park leaving their third friend behind in humiliation. She watched the Rabbid trying to get the lumber out of the bench. But the lumber itself broke in half as it flung the Rabbid forward. Ashton nodded her head in a no, no, no manner to him as the Rabbid tried to catch up at the Tennis Court. Only to be stalked by Bob The Dog. Ashton with brown hair and white dress and a blue jeans she also wears a pink dress. In Rabbiddoll, Outfits Rabbids-invasion-ashton-lincoln-9.png|Normal Ashton-ep004.png|Wedding dress Rabbids-invasion-ashton-lincoln-6.png|Bikini Rabbids-invasion-ashton-lincoln-11.png|Pink dress Ashton.jpeg|Princess Gallery Rabbids-invasion-ashton-lincoln-1.png|Ashton in the theme Rabbids-invasion-credits.png|Ashton in the credits Rabbids-invasion-ashton-lincoln-3.png|Ashton examining something Rabbids-invasion-ashton-lincoln-4.png Rabbids-invasion-ashton-lincoln-5.png Ashton-cameo.png Rabbids-invasion-ashton-lincoln-7.png Rabbids-invasion-ashton-lincoln-8.png Rabbids-invasion-ashton-lincoln-10.png Rabbids-invasion-ashton-lincoln-12.png 17.jpg Ashton And Kevin.jpeg|Ashton with Kevin Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion Category:Female Category:Hot Characters